


Текила и кое-что лишнее

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: Все-таки кое-что было лишнимPS в тексте упоминается употребление запрещенных веществ, автор их осуждает и ни разу не пропагандирует





	Текила и кое-что лишнее

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: рыцарь Алекс

— Ненавижу этого урода, — ругался Хайзаки под нос, выводя линию за линией. — Ненавижу.

Перо мерзко скрипнуло и сломалось от резкого нажима, клякса расползлась по фрейму.

— Да блядь. — Хайзаки отпихнул от себя два обломка и откинулся на спинку кресла. Лист придется перерисовывать заново. А еще рисовать кучу остальных.

— Заебал. Это перерисуй. Это перепиши. Это нахуй, а тут надо поменять фреймы. Заебись работа. 

Вокруг лежали черновые варианты — почти все красные, со стрелками, зачеркиваниями и ехидными пометками. А ведь только вчера вечером они сошлись на приемлемом для обоих сюжете главы. Это дико раздражало: они сходились в сюжете только на третий, а то и четвертый раз, после того как Ниджимура — да блядь, из какого ада он пришел за ним? — заставлял его практически полностью переписать скрипт и расставить фреймы в том порядке, который бы вызвал «максимальный эмоциональный отклик у читателя».

Эмоциональный отклик, да?

Хайзаки скривился, но не признать, что совместными усилиями в рейтингах его манга уверенно держалась в пятерке уже несколько недель, не мог. Больше всего злило, что без этих, насильно выбитых из него Ниджимурой, правок он бы ласточкой вылетел из журнала после третьей главы — главредактор был особенно жесток к новичкам и никому не давал спуска.

Через пару дней должны были прийти ассистенты, а у него и конь не валялся. Зато было время до утра, два заныканных косячка и… забытая Ниджимурой бутылка текилы. Тот возвращался с какой-то пафосной вечеринки и на обратном пути заглянул проверить, как дела. Дела затянулись до утра, с тех пор бутылка стояла в шкафу среди туши и маркеров и матово поблескивала. Ниджимура про нее не вспоминал, а Хайзаки забывал — работа не кончалась. 

Потянувшись до хруста, Хайзаки встал, прошел через захламленную комнатку и достал бутылку. Текила, значит? Как ее там пьют? Слизать соль, выпить — и лимон? 

Хайзаки открутил крышку и понюхал. Пахло чем-то мягким и прохладным, почти как саке, но явно покрепче – с бутылки ярким золотом сияли сорок процентов. То, что надо. Напиться и забыться.

— Хочешь обойти Кисе в рейтинге? — мерзкая ухмылка и имя соперника действовало на него как красная тряпка на быка. Подлый прием, но действовал безотказно: Хайзаки громко и цветисто ругался и шел рисовать дальше. Но обскакать Кисе в рейтинге не удавалось никак. Его манга про модельный бизнес продавалась лучше, чем его – про байки. 

Самодовольный придурок.

Хайзаки захватил с собой травку, бутылку и устроился на кровати. Сделав глубокую затяжку, он упал на спину и уставился в потолок. Он знал, что Кисе еще на стороне рисует сопливое седзе под дурацким женским псевдонимом. «Ах! Он меня любит! Ах, он на меня так посмотрел!» — щедро приправленное цветочками и звездочками. Без пары бутылочек саке читать это и не ржать было невозможно.

Скотина двуличная. 

Потолок качнулся — Хайзаки моргнул и улыбнулся в ответ. В голове стало пусто и легко. Как давно это было – один косячок, и жизнь сразу становилась краше. 

Раскинувшись звездой на кровати, Хайзаки поелозил, устраиваясь, и наткнулся локтем на что-то жесткое. Пошарив рукой, он нащупал там забытый с утра планшет с листами бумаги. В уголке ухмылялась знакомая рожа. Надо же, он и забыл, что зарисовал эту его дурацкую ухмылочку. Этих рож у него скоро на коллекцию соберется.

Хайзаки снова моргнул, и у нарисованного Ниджимуры выросли небольшие рожки.

— Ну да, ты демон как есть, даже ночью до меня доебываешься. Еще чуть-чуть, и у тебя будут хвост и крылья. 

Случайно забытое перо на подоконнике натолкнуло его на одну мысль… 

 

Громкий стук в дверь вырвал его из плотных объятий сна.

— Эй, Хайзаки! — донеслось до мозга сквозь вату в ушах. — Какого хрена ты не отвечаешь на звонки?

Звонки? Какие еще звонки? Голова адски болела, тело ломило так, словно его прокрутили через мясорубку. 

— Какого хрена тебя принесло? — пробормотал Хайзаки, завозившись на кровати. Попытка сесть едва не кончилась полетом на пол. Во рту словно кошки нассали, перед глазами все плыло. Что-то вчера вечером явно было лишним. Под крики Ниджимуры Хайзаки кое-как встал на ноги и, держась за стенку, доковылял до двери.

Ниджимура чуть не сбил его с ног.

— Осторожней, — возмутился Хайзаки, едва не грохнувшись на пол, но тому все было нипочем. Он тут же принюхался и поморщился.

— Фу, как несет, ты что, нажрался? — судя по лицу Ниджимуры, от него тот еще запашок был. Ну и хрен с ним. Не бабу же клеит.

— А тебе-то что с того? — скривился Хайзаки. Его голова очень хотела взорваться от любого громкого звука. — И без твоих этих…

Хайзаки потер виски, перед глазами все еще расплывалось, любой предмет был какой-то аморфной массой, и это было хреново. Нет, все-таки второй косяк точно был лишним. 

Утро могла бы спасти принесенная ему кем-то чашка кофе — горячего, крепкого, чтоб быстрее проснуться, — но все пришлось делать самому.

— Ты в курсе, сколько сейчас времени? 

— Десять утра? 

— Шесть вечера, кретин. Я заехал посмотреть на твои успехи. 

Ну, успехами он точно не мог похвастаться. И прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, Ниджимура уже был в его комнате и шелестел бумагами. Как же бесила эта бесцеремонная привычка нарушать его пространство. Хайзаки прислонился лбом к прохладному косяку и чуть не урчал от удовольствия. 

— Эй, Хайзаки, — позвал его Ниджимура странным голосом.

— Чего еще? 

Хайзаки отпил из кружки кофе, которая стояла на краю захламленного стола и довольно промычал. Если бы его не существовало, то стоило бы придумать, напиток богов спасал каждое утро и перед дедлайнами.

— Ты можешь мне объяснить вот это? — Ниджимура помахал листами перед носом. 

— Чего объяснить? — Хайзаки поморщился и выхватил планшет из пальцев Ниджимуры.

Уменьшенные копии его самого и Ниджимуры весело и задорно трахались во всех мыслимых позах. Камасутра для начинающих. Еще у мелких копий были рожки и хвостик — демон и чертенок.

Значит, рожки вчера ему не показались. Хайзаки сглотнул. Провалиться под землю, испариться, телепортироваться на другую планету — любой вариант будет идеальным. А еще было бы круто не сгореть от стыда под изучающим взглядом Ниджимуры. 

— Блядь.

— О, моя текила, — Ниджимура поднял бутылку с пола. — Уже пустая? Ну ты и… Скотина. 

— Сам скотина. Я в душ. 

Очутившись за хлипкой дверью душевой, Хайзаки окончательно осознал, что похмелье как рукой сняло. А еще то, что он вонял перегаром и травкой. Во всем этом была одна большая проблема: у него не было сменной одежды, кроме той что на нем, и полотенец, а за дверью был Ниджимура. И камасутра с ними двумя в главных ролях.

Как это называли ассистенты между собой? Сублимация? 

Под холодным душем воспоминания о ночи, проведенной в обнимку с бутылкой, планшетом и косяком, медленно начали возвращаться. Чего-чего, но вспоминать то, как он со всей тщательностью вырисовывал все эти позы, не хотелось. Реализация сексуальных желаний посредством рисования камасутры во всей красе.

«Я не знаю, как выглядит член Ниджимуры? Зато я знаю, как выглядит мой».

Разговоры с бутылкой — теперь даже ему стало ясно, что все было очень плохо. 

В дверь постучали.

— Эй, ты там не утонул? — съехидничал Ниджимура. 

— Твоими стараниями утонешь, как же, — огрызнулся Хайзаки, отплевываясь от ледяной воды. Но Ниджимура больше не подавал голос. Хайзаки очень надеялся, что Ниджимура свалил из его квартирки. Щеголять перед ним в одном полотенце не было никакого желания и смотреть ему в глаза после обнаруженной Камасутры было очень неловко. Наскоро обтеревшись и завернувшись в полотенце он проскочил маленький коридорчик, и на пороге комнаты застыл. 

 

Ниджимура сидел на его кровати в окружении листков с камасутрой и затягивался его косячком. Где он его вообще нашел?!

— Где берешь такую? Отличная штука! 

— Ты охренел? Вон из моей комнаты! — прошипел Хайзаки, и дернул Ниджимуру за руку, собираясь выставить его за дверь. Тот оказался тяжелее, и с места сдвинуть получилось с трудом. — Ты вроде как работаешь еще?

— Эй-эй, осторожнее, у меня ж в руках… Ну вот, погасла. Черт. Нет, планов кроме тебя на сегодня не осталось, ты был последним. 

— Как я за тебя охуенно рад, — пробормотал Хайзаки в безуспешной попытке выставить Ниджимуру из комнаты.

— Слушай, пока ты там прятался, я все думал, а почему у моего нарисованного пупсика нет члена, не скажешь почему? — Это был какой-то кошмар наяву. Ему только обкурившегося Ниджимуры не хватало. 

— Потому что я не знаю, как он выглядит?.. — слетело с языка прежде чем он подумал о последствиях.

— Правда, что ли? — удивленный возглас в другое время был бы поводом для смешков, но вот сейчас это было весьма некстати. — Могу показать, так, на будущее. А мелочь у тебя очень хорошо вышла!

На этом моменте Хайзаки сдался и просто сел на пол, залившись смехом. От идиотизма, от нелепости ситуации его распирало так, что не хватало воздуха, даже слезы начали литься. 

— Эй, придурок, — Ниджимура сел рядом, пнул под бок. — Ты чего?

Хайзаки едва мог дышать, но силы на ответный пинок найти смог. Пинок за пинком, потасовка превратилась в ребяческую возню. 

А еще через несколько минут они раскуривали последний косячок из заначки, спрятанной в шкафу, хихикали над всем подряд. 

Хайзаки едва не упустил момент, когда полотенце съехало с него совсем, как на него всей тяжестью навалился Ниджимура, прижимая к полу. Атмосфера между ними резко изменилась, тяжелое возбуждение покатилось по всему телу. Хайзаки облизал разом пересохшие губы и взглянул в черные провалы зрачков с едва различимой серой радужкой — там было все и сразу. Голодное желание, смущение, решительность и немного злости — слишком ядерная смесь для него одного. Ниджимура склонился ниже, едва коснулся губами, чуть дразня, толкнулся бедрами, давая почувствовать его возбуждение.

Интересно в какой момент все пошло к чертям? Пять минут назад, час назад? Или вовремя их первой встречи?

В любом случае слишком поздно что-то менять. Хрипло выдохнув, Хайзаки притянул к себе Ниджимуру, углубляя поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в короткий ежик волос. Вдох-выдох. От горячей ладони, скользящей по животу, сносит последние остатки контроля.

Чужие пальцы обхватили его член, мягко прошлись по всей длине. Потом снова и снова. Больно от одного желания кончить.

— Ну же, — процедил Хайзаки, не прося, требуя разрядки. Ниджимура только улыбнулся, все так же продолжая неспешно дрочить. — Хватит уже тормозить.

Но и выдержки Ниджимуры хватило ненадолго, он тихо выдохнул и задрожал. Хайзаки вжался лбом в плечо и кончил вслед за ним.

А пошло оно все к черту, подумал Хайзаки, чувствуя, как Ниджимура скатывается с него, устраивается рядом. 

— И что теперь будет?

— Ничего не изменится. Ты работаешь над мангой, я слежу за тобой.

— А как же глава? Сдавать завтра…

— А у тебя ничего не готово? Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, — Ниджимура вздохнул, раскидывая руки. — У нас есть еще пара дней до дедлайна.

— Но? ..

— Ты что, думаешь, у меня нет для тебя запаса времени? 

Хайзаки завернулся в полотенце и замолчал. Иногда мотивы Ниджимуры не были понятны совсем.

— И ты меня первый выебешь, если я не успею к сроку. 

— Ага, ходить не сможешь.

— Но сидеть тоже тогда не выйдет… Что?... Блядь, ты мудак.

Ниджимура заржал, уворачиваясь от пинков.

— Зато у тебя есть стимул постараться, — Он взял Хайзаки в захват за шею и потрепал его по макушке. — С завтрашнего дня ты будешь работать еще больше. Ты же ведь хочешь обогнать Кисе?

Хайзаки громко застонал — его личный непрекращающийся ад. Но теперь это возможно будет и приятно.


End file.
